<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jedna różowa kotka by hasnik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891701">Jedna różowa kotka</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasnik/pseuds/hasnik'>hasnik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BoJack Horseman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: Mirriel, F/M, Fikaton 2020 Mirriel, Gen, Polski | Polish, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasnik/pseuds/hasnik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Z biegiem czasu nauczyła się nie obawiać czyhających na nią niebezpieczeństw, wiedząc, że cokolwiek by się nie wydarzyło, zawsze spadnie na cztery łapy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Princess Carolyn/Judah Mannowdog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fiki (z) forum Mirriel</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jedna różowa kotka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fikaton, dzień czwarty - <a href="http://forum.mirriel.net/viewtopic.php?f=12&amp;t=26501#p471342">prompt</a>.</p><p><b>danviel92</b> napisała tekst zainspirowany tym drobiazgiem: <a href="http://forum.mirriel.net/viewtopic.php?f=15&amp;t=26651&amp;p=471607#p471606">Efekt czarnego kota</a> &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jej matka była przesądna przez całe swoje życie: nigdy nie pozdrawiała czarnych kocurów z sąsiedztwa, nie przechodziła pod drabinami, starannie unikała liczby trzynaście, i nauczyła swoją córkę wszystkiego o dostrzeganiu wokół siebie złowróżbnych znaków, rozpoznawaniu złych omenów, zwiastunów nieszczęść – subtelnych ostrzeżeń świata. Dlatego Princess Carolyn w mig zrozumiała, czym skończy się współpraca z BoJackiem, gdy po raz pierwszy ujrzała go zataczającego się na planie, dlatego wiedziała, że zaangażowanie się w związek z Ralphem i próba włączenia się do mysiej rodziny okaże się błędem, dlatego potrafiła tak łatwo wybierać projekty mające szanse na powodzenie i te skazane na klęskę.<br/>
<br/>
Świadomość zbliżającego się zagrożenia nigdy nie pozwoliła jej się na nie przygotować ani nie ułatwiała zetknięcia się z najgorszym, ale wcale tego nie potrzebowała. Najlepsze wyniki osiągała wtedy, gdy działała pod wpływem chwili, wykorzystując całą swoją kreatywność, bystrość i determinację. W jednym przebłysku geniuszu potrafiła uratować całą sytuację, tak jednej w chwili słabości mogła zniszczyć wszystko, co udało się jej zbudować.<br/>
<br/>
Z biegiem czasu nauczyła się nie obawiać czyhających na nią niebezpieczeństw, wiedząc, że cokolwiek by się nie wydarzyło, zawsze spadnie na cztery łapy.<br/>
<br/>
(W końcu Ruthie z przyszłości musi opowiedzieć swoje szczęśliwe zakończenie).<br/>
<br/>
Dopiero teraz, gdy wszystko się układa, gdy zasypia do cichego śpiewu Judaha, a budzi ją radosny krzyk Ruthie, gdy wytwórnia zarabia na kolejnych filmach, a ona nie musi spędzać w pracy każdej wolnej chwili – nagle dopada ją strach. Nie dostrzega wokół siebie żadnych niepokojących oznak, nie spodziewa się niczego złego, i nie potrafi przyzwyczaić się do tego zupełnie nowego poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Zastanawia się, ile czasu minie, nim zostanie jej ono odebrane. Nawet jeśli jej film dotarł do swojego szczęśliwego zakończenia, to przecież kiedyś muszą pojawić się napisy końcowe, prawda?<br/>
<br/>
Ale póki jej szczęśliwe zakończenie trwa, zrobi wszystko, żeby się nim nacieszyć.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>